Recent portable devices provide various functions that users need. For example, the portable devices provide a variety of functions, such as a call function, an image or video photographing function, a broadcast reception function, an internet access function, or the like.
Meanwhile, a recent portable device (hereinafter, referred to as “source device”) provides a wireless image transmission function to transmit contents (that is, video, audio, text, application, or the like) to other device (hereinafter, referred to as “sink device”) through a wireless communication (for example, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, mobile communication network, or the like). There is the WiFi display (WFD), wireless display (WiDi), Miracast, or the like in the wireless image transmission function.
Using the wireless image transmission function, the source device can provide the same contents to multiple sink devices. However, since each of the multiple sink devices has a different device capacity, and a usage environment and user of each of the multiple sink devices may be different, contents having different UIs should be provided.